Detrás de la Mecánica late el Acero
by Parisalice
Summary: EdxWin El ex alquimista vuelve para estar con ella, su mecánica. Por la mejor pareja anime. Continuación Broterhood.
1. Volver para quedarse

"Detrás de la mecánica late el Acero"

Capítulo I: "Volver para quedarse"

Así que …vuelves ¿no?-.

Si- afirmó el rubio por el teléfono.- Parto hoy en la noche, recojo a Al y estaremos ahí por el medio día-. Su corazón la tía de tan sólo pensarlo, en unas horas estaría junto a Winry, podría sentirla, abrazarla, decirle lo bien que se veía, escucharla reír,.. y pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella.

Entonces los estaré esperando. – susurró ella por el teléfono. Su relación con Edward era lenta, pero segura, no tenía idea lo que eso podía significar, que pasaría, que harían, ni con seguridad si Edward la amaba, mas ella sí, lo hubiera gritado si hubiera sido necesario.

Gracias, Win-. Respiró y dijo.- Adios-.

¡Edward! Espera…-

¿Si?-

Te quiero-. Él chico sonrió aunque no pudiera verla.

Yo más-. Y colgaron.

Hace un tiempo que había los Elric partido hacia oeste y otro a este. Edward, quien ya se había ridículamente declarado a Winry mantenía un contacto con ella, como Al con Mei. Tampoco estaba seguro de su cierta "relación" sólo sabía que la amaba desde hace mucho, que por fin le había dicho lo que sentía, que era de alguna manera correspondido y lo único que esperaba era llegar y darle un gran beso a Winry.

¿Y le avisaste?- preguntó el menor de los Elric.

Por supuesto, nos estará esperando. La llame antes de venir por ti-. Guiñó un ojo.- ¿Y cómo estas, Al?-.

Excelente, especialmente porque mi hermano por fin admitió lo que sentía por mi mejor amiga, después de unos…emmm…nose…toda una vida-. Rió Alphonse.

Ja ja, cierra la boca, que andamos en las mismas- enarcó las cejas y moduló un: Mei Chan.

Pero al menos no le grité y exigí un intercambio equivalente- dijo subiéndose al tren dejando a un Edward enojado.

En realidad tenía que admitirlo, no era muy bueno en esto de las relaciones amorosas, era bruto, descortés, no sabía como comportarse, enredaba las palabras y mantenía su orgullo muy a flote. Así era ¿qué podía hacer? Lo único que pensó en el momento que se iba a separar de Winry era decirle lo que sentía, quizás no fue la mejor manera, pero era su primera vez ¿qué más podía hacer?

Y ¿qué harás cuando la veas?- dijo Alphonse, despertándolo de sus pensamientos.- Besarla y abrazarla para no dejarla ir o tomarla en brazos llevarla a la habitación y..-

-NOO, Al! ¿En qué piensas? Ni siquiera se que voy hacer. Un "Hola Winry, te extrañé"-. Dijo ruborizándose.- No seas cursi-.

-No lo soy, yo solo digo que deberías ser afectivo, si fuera Mei le plantaría un buen beso y no la soltaría en jamás-. Sonrió. El menor de los Elric llevaba una relación viento en popa. Era injusto ya que Alphonse pudo ir a Xing, por su viaje, y también le iba muy bien con eso de demostrar los sentimientos y todas esas porquerías.

Mientras el viaje transcurría hablaba con su hermano sobre sus viajes, Winry, Mei, sus amigos, Alquimia, etc. Luego se quedaron dormidos y Edward empezó a recordar los últimos pequeños viajes que se tomaba cuando ya no podía soportar tanto tiempo sin ver a Winry.

_Edo- gritó ella corriendo, lo abrazó del cuello.- No sabría que vendrías ¿por qué nunca me avisas?- decía frunciendo le seño.- No me digas que rompiste tu automail en tan poco tiempo-._

_Él se limitaba a mirarla y sonreírle.- No esta vez, Win. Vine por ti – Winry se sorprendió y él se sonrojó.- Digo para ver como estabas-. Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y el casi pensaba que estaba alucinando._

_-¿Qué te pasa? Pareces como si te fueras a desmayar-. Rió.- Creo que vas a tener que acostumbrarte a esto-. Dijo soltándole otro en la mejilla opuesta._

_Luego pasaban el día juntos, caminando por los prados, iban de compras, horas conversando bajo la sombra de los árboles. La miraba trabajar arduamente, estaba tan concentrada, tan hermosa._

_Cuando se dio cuenta dijo: Ed ¿Qué me miras?-._

_Él se acercaba a ella y la tomaba por la cintura, ella se ruborizaba, Edward la volteaba para verla frente a frente y ahí, su primer beso, temía que fuera muy apresurado, que las cosas se complicaran, pero ya estaban complicadas, sentía su cuerpo junto al de él, le corrió el pelo de la cara, y le miraba sus labios, ella estaba nerviosa. Winry entreabría los labios y ponía sus manos junto al pecho de Ed, él sin resistirse oprimió sus labios junto a los de ella. El beso fue largo, sin prisa y delicado, luego él entró su lengua y se intensificó, solo pararon cuando se les acabó el aire._

_Edo..-susurró ella, mirándose a los ojos. Edward veía el pecho de Winry subir y bajar por la respiración._

_Lo recordaba tal como si fuera ayer, luego en la despedida él la abrazaba y prometía escribirle o llamarla apenas llegara al siguiente pueblo. Ella le sonreía. Como extrañaría esa sonrisa._

_-Adiós - le dio un beso en la frente. Se dirigía con dirección al tren cuando ella gritó: ED! Espera-. _

_Se acercó y le dijo: No podías marcharte sin un último recuerdo-. Y lo beso tan apasionadamente como la primera vez, pero con mayor seguridad y luego se marchó corriendo. Y él atónito, pero feliz subió a la locomotora._

Horas más tarde un molesto Al lo despertaba

-Hermano, hermano, hermano ¡HERMANO!-

-¡¿Qué? ¿Cuál es tu problema?- decía el enojado rubio.

-Ya llegamos, ¿en qué soñabas? ¿Con Win? No me respondas –sonrió. Él igual lo hizo.

Bajó del tren y lo primero que vio fue una chica pequeña de vestido rojo correr a abrazar a su hermano menor gritando: Alphonse! -. Luego le sonrió a Ed.

Espero que hayas llevado lo suficiente de aceite- dijo ella acercándose, vestía una blusa rojas y unos shorts que le hacían ver muy sexy.

Acaso no puedes saludarme primero- sonrió él. Ella lo sujeto del cuello y le dio un rápido beso en los labios y rió traviesamente.

Mei fue a su lado y les ayudaron con las maletas. Habían llegado, pero esta vez para quedarse.


	2. Pertenencia

Capítulo II: Pertenencia

¡Ed ¿podrías quedarte quieto un momento?- gruñó la rubia arreglando el automail de Edward.

Hay..Winry no lo muevas tan fuerte, no ves que tengo la pierna dormida!-

No te pasaría si la dejaras en una buena posición!-

Quizás si no fueras tan bruta..-empezaba a decir Edward.

-¡¿A quién le dices bruta?- gritó tirándole una llave inglesa en la cabeza. Edward se empezó a sobar.

A ustedes es mejor que los separen, no llevamos ni dos días y ya están peleando-. Entró Al seguido de Pinako y Mei.

Los dos rubios se miraron enojados.

-Si Winry fuera un poco más delicada con sus..-

Piensa primero antes de hablar enano- dijo la chica enfatizando la última palabra.

¡¿ A quién le dices enano, MECÁNICA DE CUARTA?-

¡Enano, enano!-

Ahora soy 6 centímetros más grande que tú!-

Ya chicos suficiente, vamos a comer algo que la cena está servida y luego quiero fumar mi pipa- rezongó Pinako.

En la cena el ambiente fue muy relajado, ya llevaban dos días los Elric en casa, Mei se quedaría por un tiempo hasta que los Elric fueran a Central si eso planearan o lo que dijera el futuro, mas Edward no quería marcharse sin dejar algo claro.

Winry..- se acercó Edward cuando ella retiraba los platos, estaban solos, Pinako había ido a fumar mientras Al y Mei veían su novela en la televisión "Demasiado cursi para mi " pensaba él. La chica no respondió.- ¿Estas molesta?-.

¿Acaso debería estarlo?- dijo mientras acomodaba los platos en al fregadora.

No lo sé, sólo decía- no pensaba admitir toda la culpa, lo llamó enano.

No importa, sólo que no te tienes que hacer el rudo enfrente de todos, Ed- sonrió acercándose lo suficiente para chocar sus narices. – No tienes que ocultar tanto lo que sientes- susurró. Edward estaba atónito, la cercanía de Winry lo tenía aturdido.

- Win..yo te quería hablar-decía tomándola de la cintura.

Ya voy, abuela! Lo siento, Ed me cuentas luego ¿si?- dijo marchándose con una gran sonrisa en el rostro de satisfacción.

A la mañana siguiente Edward despertó temprano a entrenar, en eso le siguió Al.

¿No crees que te voy a dejar pelear solo o si?- dijo él. Ed gruñó.

Y ¿cómo va lo tuyo con Win?-

Hee..como siempre ¿por?-

No, sólo me preguntaba si ya eran novios o algo así-.

¿Novios? No necesitamos saber que somos novios ¿o si?- Ed pensó un instante, jamás le había dicho a Winry que si eran novios o que, sólo sabía que le gustaba, o sea la amaba hace mucho, pero ¿serían novios? -¿Tú y Mei son novios?- preguntó dándole una patada a Al y él se la bloqueaba en el entrenamiento.

Si, ya lo sabías, desde Xing que somos pareja, por supuesto que primero pasó un tiempo, pero entre tu y Win han pasado años, jaja-

Llegaron a darse un baño, los demás parecían levantados. Ed pensaba en la ducha qué pasaría si le dijera a Winry que si quería ser su novia, ¿se enojaría, le tiraría otra llave? ¿o se pondría feliz? ¿Querría ella eso? Ni siquiera sabía si ella ha estado interesada en otro chico…Otro chico. "¡Que ni se le ocurra!" pensaba Ed "Yo mismo iré y le patearé el trasero".

Edward bajó a la primera planta, ahí estaba Pinako cortando unos vegetales.

-¿Y Win?-

-Va a comprar unos víveres, corre a ver si la alcanzas-.

Ed salió y la vio bajando con una cesta en la mano, llevaba un vestido azul algo corto para el pensamiento de Ed, pero que le sentaba de maravilla.

¡Winry!- Ella volteó sonriente.

-Acompáñame al mercado- Ed bajó en un segundo. Caminaron un rato en silencio y hablaron de cosas triviales como de Ling y Ran Fan, el coronel y Riza.

Ha, que lindo es ver tantas parejas ¿no?- suspiró Win.

¿Qué?..ha si, si ¿te gustan las…parejas?-dijo Ed algo nervioso.

O sea, son tiernas, cuando se quieren, no me gustaría ser pareja de alguien y pasar peleando ¿no?- decía mientras elegía las manzanas. "Peleando" pensaba Ed "Win y yo muchas veces peleamos, es que es una testaruda y yo...sólo un poco, entonces, es una indirecta ¿o qué?"

Edward terminó su disputa al ver que Winry conversaba animadamente con un chico de su edad, él le entregaba una manzana de caramelo y la miraba con una mirada que a Edward le molestó demasiado.

Win no comas eso te saldrán caries-. Dijo Ed enojado, el chico lo miró sorprendido.

Ed, él es Daniel, un amigo-. Dijo Winry nerviosa. – Trabaja en aquí cerca su padre es dueño de la panadería-.

Y ¿no debería estar amasando o algo así? -.

Ja!, un placer, me tome un descanso para venir al mercado y tuve la grata sorpresa de encontrarme con Winry, y te ves muy bien cabe decir-. Dijo sonriente, Ed gruñó: Winry vamos ya, llegaremos tarde y Pinako quiere sus manzanas-.

Hay Ed! Espérate un rato, ¿cuándo me pidió manzanas?-.

¡Apuesto que si pidió! ¡Vamos! Con permiso que te vaya bien con tu harina-. Dijo tomando a Winry de un brazo.

Winry compró unas cosas más mientras Edward la vigilaba, varios hombres la quedaban mirando hasta que éste les lanzaba una mirada furtiva de "te matare si no paras".

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- inquirió la chica.

Es que tengo que andar a la siga tuya, no te das cuenta que tu vestido es muy corto por eso todos te miran. ¡Hay Winry! ¿qué va a pensar la gente?-.

Jaja, que mentira Edo. Mi vestido está bien, te molestaste por la manzana ¿no? Si tanto la quieres tenla-. Dijo con gracia ofreciéndosela.

No quiero manzanas envenenadas de ese niño bonito del pan, bótala y no deberías hacer tantos amigos-.

Ya estaban llegando a casa, cuando Winry paró.

Acaso ¿esos son celos, Edward Elric?-

¡CELOS! ¿yo? Ja, no seas ilusa. No sentiría celos de un panadero, soy el Alquimista de Acero, linda-. Dijo haciéndole mueca.

No puedo creerlo! El gran Alquimista de Acero celoso…por MÍ. Eso es un halago- gritó corriendo.

¿¡Qué! ¡Ven aquí Win!-dijo persiguiéndola.

Winry reía cuando llegó a un árbol atrás de la casa y se apoyó, Ed la agarró de la cintura y le hizo cosquillas, los dos terminaron cayendo al piso muertos de la risa, ahí Winry tomó aire. -¡celoso, celoso!-. Ed le hacía más cosquillas negándole todo. – A ver, mírame y dime que no estabas celoso-. Dijo con Ed encima de ella.

No estoy celoso-dijo son convicción.- Lo sigo estando- dicho esto la levantó y la besó profundamente. Winry lo rodeó con las manos mientras respondía al beso, sus lenguas se juntaban y Edward la tomaba de la cintura.

Winry! Tía Pinako dice que vallas, tienes clientes!- gritó Al.

Ella se deshizo del abrazo, se arregló el vestido y salió corriendo.

Lo siento, creo que interrumpí algo- dijo Al avergonzado.

Mmm, no me digas- bufó Ed.- ¿y Mei?-

Fue al correo a dejar unas cosas-. Al se sentó contra el árbol.- Ya le dije sobre lo de Central y ella lo entiende-.

Oh, que bien-.

Hermano...-Al lo miró con vehemencia.

Mm? -.

Sabes que se lo vas a tener que decir-.

¿A quién?-. dijo como quien no supiera la cosa.

¡ A quién! A Winry, tonto ¿Cómo no puedes darte cuenta que luego debemos volver al ejército y ella debería saberlo? ¿O acaso estás jugando con sus sentimientos?-. dijo muy serio.

¡Por supuesto que NO! Jamás podría hacerle eso a Winry-. Dijo levantándose.- Se que se lo debo decir, pero encontraré el momento-.

Hay otra cosa más-. Dijo Al levantándose igual.- Le pediré a Mei que luego de unos meses se mude conmigo a Central-.

¡¿Qué? Bueno si es tu elección, lo entiendo, que quieres que haga-. No le molestaba el hecho de que Mei viviera con su hermano, ya llevaban un buen tiempo juntos, sino que el podría ver como Al pasaba el tiempo con ella, en cambio él se encontraba solo, sin Winry.

Ed no pudo hablar con Winry en un par de días ya que estaba muy ocupada con los clientes, cada vez que trataba de acercarse a ella llegaba o Mei, Al o la abuela Pinako ha decir que: "Winry tiene clientes", ya detestaba a todos esos que iban por una u otra estupidez. Que el Sr. Wilson se le zafó un tornillo "si de la cabeza" pensaba Ed. Que el Sr. Wright necesita mantenimiento, que este un aceitado, que al otro, se le rompió, y bla bla bla.

¡Winry! Necesito decirte algo importante- le gritó.

Ed, lo se, lo siento, es que tengo demasiado trabajo, pero quedamos en la noche ¿esta bien?- le dijo con esa mirada que no podía resistir.

Por supuesto- la iba a besar, pero "el señor McGuillan no podía esperar".

Winry se tomó un descanso, salió al jardín a disfrutar el sol, los Elric habían ido más allá a entrenar, y vio llegar a Mei con unas cartas.

-¿Qué tal, Mei chan?-

- Muy bien, me llegaron las cartas de mi familia. Dicen que están bien y que esperan que vuelva a quedarme un tiempo con mi novio- rió al pronunciar la última palabra.

-Que bien, así que se marcharan los dos-.

Si, o sea, luego Ed y Al marcharan a Central ¿no? Y Al y yo nos estaremos viendo fines de semana si me dejas quedarme más tiempo aquí-.

-Por supuesto, no seas tonta, adoro tu compañía. Y ¿qué es eso de Central?-.

-¿Es que Ed no te ha dicho? Luego deberán volver al ejército y.. Al me pidió que luego de instalarse y conseguir un apartamento viviera con él-. Dijo sonriente.

A Winry le chocó algo fuerte, no sabía que se marchaba, ¿acaso no había vuelto para quedarse? Y ahora todo se desmoronaba, quizás no quería que supiera para no herirla. Además para que querría saber si ni siquiera eran novios, novios….eso para Ed sería imposible, pensó.

-Quizás te dirá luego- dijo Mei despreocupada.- Además tu y Ed son novios ¿no?-.

-No, no lo somos, sólo amigos-. Winry vio que los Elric se acercaban.

-Win, yo estoy segura..- dijo al ver a la apenada Winry.

-No lo comentes con nadie ¿si?- dijo marchándose.

Win se pasó el día trabajando y manteniendo su mente ocupada en algo que no fuera Edward Elric. Llegó la noche y estaba agotada, sabía que Ed iría a buscarla así que se encerró en el taller se puso unos audífonos con volumen al máximo y se aisló de la realidad.

Win…Winry…Win ¿puedes abrir?- gritaba Ed. Win no escuchaba nada aunque sabía que Ed igual iba a poder abrir la puerta, tenía la fuerza necesaria, era cosa de ver sus brazos. Y lo logró. Se acercó y le quitó los audífonos. "Seguro viene a decirme que se va y que lo poco que tenemos que se acabe y sigamos como amigos, que era una locura y bla bla" pensaba la chica. – Win ¿me puedes prestar atención?-.

Sabes Ed, estoy cansadísima, apenas te escucho y yo… -sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.- debo ir a dormir- dicho esto corrió a su habitación.

"¿Y a ésta que le pasa?" pensó Edward.

Al día siguiente Ed tuvo que hacer unas diligencias en Central junto a Al, mientras Mei trataba de ayudar a Winry con el taller cosa que era muy difícil, pero le fue agarrando el ritmo de "asistenta" que consistía en estar encargada de las herramientas y planos que Winry requería. Al menos ahora podía distinguir entre una llave ¾ y otra de 5/8.

¿Saben a qué hora llegan los chicos?- preguntó la vieja Pinako.

Creo que llegan para almorzar, tía-. Respondió la dulce Mei.

Entonces prepararé estofado-. Diciendo esto partió a cocinar.

Los chicos llegaron como predijeron, agotados por el viaje, pero radiantes. Ed pretendía ahora hablar con Winry, ya que había estado tan ocupada…

Hay! La gula me corroe- dijo Ed sentándose en la mesa.

- No lo digas ni en broma hermano. Que ya no me asombraría terminar viendo ha ese panzón de gula por aquí- bromeó Al recordando al homúnculo.

¿Y como les fue a ustedes por allá?- preguntó Mei sirviéndose estofado en su plato.

Muy bien, bien. Ya estamos haciendo el papeleo con Mustang y aprovechamos de saludar a los demás. Y Gracia nos dijo que la pasaran a saludar, tu y Winry..-decía Al. A eso llegó Winry, llevaba su atuendo de trabajo, el top negro y sus típicos pantalones, se pasaba una mano por la frente para no mancharse. Edward la miró asombrado, totalmente embobado.

Hola- sonrió.

Winry, querida. Sírvete un plato que tanto trabajar te va hacer mal con el estómago vacío-.

Haaa si, estoy exhausta. Luego me tomaré la siesta más larga de mi vida-. Suspiró.

¿Y ya terminaste de trabajar?- dijo Ed.

¡Acaso no escuchaste! Siempre hay trabajo, pero creo que me merezco MI descanso -. Dijo recelosa.

Ya, ya no era para alterarse. Mei y ¿cómo estuvo el taller? ¿Winry te golpeó mucho con esa llave suya?- bromeó riéndose.

Je je, no me acostumbré rápido ¿no, Win?- Mei giró al cabeza para ver como Win fulminaba con al mirada a Ed.

Ruego que me disculpen, pero voy a tomar una ducha-. Dicho esto salió.

¿Y qué le sucede a Win, Mai? Ha estado un poco estresada ¿no?-. preguntó Al.

SI, eso creo. Aunque creo que no tenía idea de lo respecto a Central.-.

¡¿QUÉ? ¿Le dijiste lo de Central?- se levantó Ed.

Es que no sabía que ella…yo...lo siento…- Ed la miró furioso.

¡Mei no tiene la culpa de que no le hayas dicho a tu prácticamente novia!- defendió Al.

Ve a hablar con ella, Edward- ordenó tía Pinako.

Edward esperó un poco salió a tomar aire con Den y se quedó pensando. Había ido a revisar al taller y Winry no estaba, fue a su cuarto, peor tampoco, el patio trasero, menos, "quizás bajo al pueblo" pero Al y Mei habían ido hace poco y dijeron que no la habían visto. En eso ve una figura a lo lejos, un hombre, a su lado otra figura femenina que cargaba algo en la mano. Al acercarse se dio cuenta que era Winry no la había reconocido ya que iba muy sonriente con su llave inglesa en las manos, en actitud tranquila, y a su lado nada menos quien…..El PANADERO. "Maldito hijo de..." pensaba Ed.

Cada vez me impresionas más, Winry. Una mecánica…¡Wow!- decía el chico.

Je je gracias- Ed veía como Winry sonreía y sonrojaba.- Es bueno que hay gente que lo aprecia- dijo mirando hacía otro lado. "¿Acaso lo dice por mí?" pensaba Ed quien estaba a una distancia prudente de esos dos escuchando.

¿No te gustaría ir a tomar algo hoy en la tarde?- Winry dudó.- Entiendo, tu novio ¿no?-.

No, o sea, no es eso, él…no es…mi- a Winry hasta le dolía decirlo.- novio.

Entonces, en ese caso ¿qué te parece?-.

Ed estaba que explotaba, mas no podía salir y tirarse encima de ese estúpido panadero como si nada, Winry lo mataría luego. – No lo se, Daniel. Tengo mucho trabajo aún-.

-Ok, entonces otro día será-.

-Podría ser-. Y él se marchó. Win siguió hasta el pórtico de la casa. De ahí salió un Ed algo alterado con la camisa desabotonada y los la coleta mal hecha.

¡Ed! Me asustaste ¿qué te pasó?-. Ed la miró furioso. "¿Cómo que qué te pasó?".

Tú…..tu….¿dónde estabas?-. decía furioso aún calmándose de los celos.

Eso no te interesa- dijo y salió resignada.

ESPERA- dijo éste agarrándola del brazo y poniéndola contra la pared de la casa.- Tú no vas a ninguna parte hasta que conversemos ¿ok?- Winry miró hacia otro lado enojada.- Te has estado esquivando toda la semana ¿por qué? ¿es por lo de Central, no? ¿o por otra cosa? -. Ella no se inmutó y giró la cabeza para no mirarlo, Edward se perdía en sus labios, pero recordaba a ese tal "Daniel" y le volvía la rabia. De verdad estaba loco, pero es que loco de remate por Winry. – A ver – dijo agarrándole la cara en dirección a él.- Ahora si me vas a tener que hablar.

-¡HAY! Edward no tienes que ser tan...brusco- dijo pegándole con la llave. Él logró recuperarse, estaba acostumbrado.- Y no me he estado esquivando sólo tengo mucho trabajo y tú eres el que anda escondiendo secretos-.

¿Mucho trabajo? Pero eso no te impide salir con el señor "Cada vez me impresionas más, Winry" – dijo casi gritando.

No puedo creer. ¡Me estabas espiando! Tú no tienes ni un derecho, además soy libre de hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera…-

Haaa entonces con él puedes hablar, pero conmigo no ¿verdad? Para el tienes tiempo, no le pegas con tu llave..- hablaban los dos al mismo tiempo.

Si me hubieras avisado que te ibas a Central..-

Quería hablar contigo de eso, pero preferiste pasar tiempo con tu "amiguito"-

¡¿Qué tiene? Tú no eres mi novio, Edward-. Edward se quedó paralizado, es verdad no era su novio, pero deseaba serlo, soltó sus brazos en contra la pared dejándola libre. Winry estaba agotada de tanto pelear.

Lo siento, por haberte espiado. Tú puedes salir con quien quieras. Respecto a Central, me voy en una semana para allá y te quería decir, sólo que no supiste de la mejor manera. Lo siento, también. Que la pases bien con ..como se llame-. Dijo entrando en la casa. Win se quedó paraliza da y triste ¿por qué Edward debía ser tan orgulloso?.

Sólo quedaba una semana.


	3. Decisión

Gracias a todos por el acalorado recibimiento. Los reviews me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. Muchas Gracias

Parisalice.

Capítulo III: Decisión

Edward bajó a la cocina, en realidad no tenía idea como decirle a Winry que quería que fuera oficialmente su novia, si fuera posible se lo gritaría a quien pasara por encima, iría a Central y le diría a Mustang y a quien quisiera, especialmente a ese Daniel, en su cara que la persona que más adoraba se llamaba Winry Rockbell y es la rubia más sexy, hermosa, inteligente, bondadosa, tierna del universo.

Edward ahí estabas, oye te guardamos un pedazo de pie, ya que Win no está, tendremos que esperar a que haga más- sonrió Mei.

¿Qué? Se marchó ¿a dónde fue?-.

-No lo sé ¿tía Pinako, a dónde fue Win?-.

Un chico alto buen mozo vino a buscarla con un pretexto de unas piezas de automail- "Seguro fue ese Daniel" pensó Ed decepcionado "nunca pensé que Winry aceptaría". Al vio como su hermano se desmoronaba y se dirigía hacía su habitación.

Luego de una media hora Mei le sugirió a Alphonse que fuera ver a Edward.

¿Estas bien?- pasó Al. Edward estaba con la vista fija en la pared sin decir una palabra, sobre la cama.

Si sólo que, no pude decirle a Winry, que…la amo-.

La primera vez a todos les cuesta, hermano-. Dijo él sentándose a su lado.- A mi igual me pasó con Mei, empecé a tartamudear y casi le derramo una soda encima-. Al ver a su hermano aún apenado dijo: Hey! Vine también a decirte que Mustang, Farman, Havoc y los demás están por aquí cerca y nos invitaron a un trago ¿vienes?-

No, ve tú, no tengo ánimo-.

Vamos, hermano. No te quedes ahí, eres el Alquimista de Acero. Además apuesto $20 a que el primero en emborracharse es Fuery-.

No, $25 a que puedo con el coronel- dijo Ed levantándose.

Llegaron a un bar muy famoso cercano a un pueblo de Resembool, ahí los esperaban el coronel ahora ya General, Havoc, Fuery, Farman y algunos más.

Esta noche es para los hombres- decía Mustang muy animado saludando a los hermanos.- Hey Havoc! Pídeles a estos dos unas cervezas para comenzar-. El teniente sonrió con un cigarrillo en la boca e hizo el mandato. Los demás se acercaron a saludar e intercambiar abrazos.

No gracias, Mustang, esta noche yo paso. No tengo ni ánimo de tomar-. Dijo Ed.

¿Qué dices, Acero? Acá todos toman. Y las penas de amor se pasan con un poco de alcohol-. Decía ofreciéndole una jarra. Ed miró a Al quien estaba charlando animadamente con Farman.

Y Edward ¿qué es lo que te pasa?- preguntó el General. Ed le contó lo sucedido con Winry. – Haa, lo sabía. Pero déjame animarte que la vida es corta, tú mejor que yo lo sabes. Así ¿Qué tal una partida de cartas? Él que pierde tiene que pagar las siguientes bebidas-. Todos los demás se animaron.

Terminaron jugando poquer, al fin y al cabo, Mustang iba por la delantera igual que Al, Havoc estaba enojado por haber perdido algunos cigarros, y Ed estaba algo desanimado. A eso llegó otra ronda de copas, luego otra y después otra, Ed se controlaba al igual que su hermano, ya que no le hacían mucho a la bebida, mas el General terminó un poco más animado de lo habitual y que decir de Fuery, tan inocente que se veía, el pobre estaba muy mareado.

Hay, hay, hay, General si lo viera así la capitán Hawkeye- decía Havoc.

Hay, hay, esa linda Hawkeye, ni se te ocurra decirle. Me mataría. Bueno al menos no soy tan tonto como Acero y le pedí que fuera mi novia ¿no?- decía.

Si, si tiene razón. Ahora por fin no podrá quitarme a mi siguiente novia ¡por fin tendré a una mujer para mí solo!- gritaba Havoc.

Hey!, Mustang creo que es mejor que te vallamos a dejar- decía Ed.

- Tú cállate, Acero. Nos hiciste tontos a todos con tus "jueguitos" apenas tomaste un poco, todo por tu cuasi noviecitaa…essa…Winry..yo que tú…uu.-

Jaja, General, ya sabe como es mi hermano. Con las mujeres-

Pero mira Ed, que hasta tu hermano menor ya tiene novia y tú ahí quedado con tu mejor amiguita- reían. Edward ya se le estaba agotando la paciencia.

Al fin y al cabo sigues siendo el mismo enano, Acero-

BASTA! No soy un enano que ni siquiera puede pedirle a Winry que sea su novia! Ustedes son sólo unos ebrios que no saben nada-. Gritó.

Ja ja, entonces demuéstralo- lo retó Mustang.

Ya verán- dijo el Elric saliendo del bar. Dejando a todos con al boca abierta.

Buena actuación, General- dijo Fuery cuando Edward se marchó.-eso lo convenció.

Hay este Acero tan testarudo que salió. Alphonse creo que cumplí con mi palabra-. Dijo chocando palmas con el chico.

Gracias Roy, mi hermano necesitaba un incentivo. Ahora sólo queda esperar-.

Tomó el tren y regresó a Risembool, llegó a la casa, lo único que le iluminada era la luna, se detuvo en la puerta, recordó que Winry había salido con ese chico, "ese chico", partió a buscarla, "no- pensó.- la esperaré aquí en el pórtico". Se sentó ha esperarla, no tardó unos 5 minutos al ver una figura que rodeaba la casa.

-¿Win?-

La chica se asomó -¿Ed, eres tú? ¿Qué haces acá?-. Edward se levantó y dijo:

Perdóname por lo que voy hacer- tomó a Winry por la cintura y la beso tiernamente, Winry se sorprendió al comienzo luego se dejó llevar hasta que se separó de Edward.

-¿Qué se supone que estás hacien..?- Ed le tapó la boca.

-Lo siento, pero esta vez me vas a escuchar. Estoy arto de tener que irme de aquí sin amarrarme a nada, Win, yo sólo he amado a una persona y creo que sólo la amaré a ella, y nunca tuve el valor suficiente para decirle "Te amo" porque pensé que quizás estaba explícito, pero yo te amo, te amo Winry Rockbell y quiero que seas mi novia.- Win se le quedó mirando anonada, de verdad la amaba y por fin se lo había dicho. Se acercó a Ed y sintió un pequeño aroma a alcohol.

Espera ¿eres tú o la bebida el que habla?- dijo Win apartándose un poco.

Win, mírame- dijo levantándole el mentón.- ¿Crees que sería tan estúpido para decirte esto ebrio? -. La miró con esa típica mirada que tenía para decir sus ecuaciones químicas. "Claro que no" pensó ella.

Entonces ahora seré la mecánica y la novia del Alquimista de Acero ¿no?- dijo Winry con picardía acercándose a Ed y besándolo apasionadamente. Los dos unieron sus labios, Ed la estrechó más contra si.

Se separaron sólo por la falta de oxígeno, se sentaron bajo la gran luna que los acompañaba, oyendo anda más que la respiración y el palpitar del otro.

Así que estabas con tu "amiguito", bien ahora podrás decirle que tu novio no te deja ver a otros chicos. Ja!- dijo Ed triunfalmente.

¿Qué? ¿Qué amigo? Sólo fui a recoger unas piezas donde Freddy-.

-¿¡Freddy! Hay otro más! No puedo creerlo, Win-. Dijo Ed mirándola de frente.

-¿Qué hablas, Ed? No puedes estar celoso de Freddy, él siempre viene a ayudarme con las piezas nuevas y materiales del taller-.

-Win, es hombre y tú una atractiva mujer, así que me puedo molestar todo lo que quiera. Va a ver ese Freddy-. Dijo enfadado.

-Ed- dijo mirándolo seriamente.- A Freddy no le gustan las chicas-.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que a él no…? Haaaa…ya entendí- Winry lo miró con una sonrisa. Luego abrazó a Ed.

Y respecto a lo de Central- continuó Ed, Win la miró asustada, sabía que no podía marcharse con Ed a Central era muy pronto, recién eran novios, no llevaban ni un día.- Te vendré a ver todos los fines de semana, lo prometo-. Él la besó en el cuello, Win sintió un cosquilleo luego se sentó encima de Ed poniendo sus piernas a horcadas, Ed se sorprendió ante este hecho aunque la besó con más pasión atrapándola de la cintura.

Y yo iré a verte de todas formas. Ya me voy acostar, mañana voy a tener que poner a Mei y a la abuela del tanto de mi situación besó en la mejilla y se fue.

A la semana siguiente todos se habían enterado de la relación entre Ed y Winry que por fin era oficial. "Por fin Acero se puso los pantalones" "Ya era hora que Winry pusiera mano firme" "Era de imaginar que terminarían juntos" "A alguien se le bajó el orgullo" y miles de comentarios se escuchaban de parte del ejército y sus amigos.

Ed ¿empacaste el aceite?- gritaba Winry de un lado para otro.

Si- decía Ed resignado. Al se encontraba más allá en las mismas, mientras la abuela Pinako les preparaba algo de comida para el viaje a Central. Mei partiría con ellos ya que luego tomaría una larga travesía de vuelta a Xing.

Ed, eres tan descuidado. Mira lo que encontré encima de la mesa del taller- decía mientras agitaba una pequeña botella de Aceite para Automail.

El rubio hizo una media sonrisa. – Mira como llevas tu ropa! Así de arrugada, y la abuela te planchó todas tus camisas. Hay!- Winry fue corrió a Ed hacía un lado y empezó a arreglar su maleta. Ed la observó unos instantes.

¿Qué? ¿Qué miras?- El rubio no respondió. Ella frunció el seño.

Deja de estar ahí parado con cara de pervertido y ayúdame con tus cosas- Él fue y la atrapó por la cintura, Winry sorprendida se ruborizó, seguido él le empezó a dar besos en el cuello mientras ella se reía. – Ed, para me haces cosquillas- él no paro luego la volteó y la besó en los labios, Winry se apoyó atrás con sus manos, para luego abrazar el cuello de su novio, los dos terminaron cayendo en la cama.

Ed se acomodó para quedar debajo de Winry quien empezó a darle besos por toda la cara mientras él acariciaba su cintura. Winry sabía que alguna vez Edward y ella acabarían haciendo el amor, mas todavía era muy pronto para ellos. A pesar de que llevaban una relación de años, hace poco eran oficialmente novios.

Y en ese momento no podía pensar en nada más que tener a Edward entre sus brazos. Por su parte Ed, no estaba para nada apresurado con el tema de sexo, quería esperar cuanto Winry quisiera, pero eso no impedía tener unos sueños ilícitos de él y su novia perdiendo la virginidad. Pero ese tema lo tocarían más adelante pensaba Win, y Edward también prefería esperar.

-Ed…-decía su novia entre suspiros mientras tomaba aire.

- Mmm...- decía él mirándola a los ojos.

-Te voy a extrañar- le susurró la rubia al oído.

-No tanto como yo a ti, hermosa- dijo esto besándola nuevamente.

Luego se escucharon unos pasos desde la escalera, Win se separó de Ed y se levantó, mientras él hacía lo mismo, acomodándose la ropa. Win tenía la blusa a medio abrir y Edward. Los dos se acomodaron la coleta y en eso llegó la abuela Pinako.

Al está esperando abajo, Edward- los inspeccionó con la mirada.

-Haa, por supuesto. Estaba arreglando los últimos detalles. Para que no se me quede nada-. Decía nervioso, hasta aún era incómodo que la abuela Pinako, alguien con quien compartía tanto desde pequeño lo viera besando a su novia, quien era su nieta, peor aún.

Si, yo estaba ayudando a Ed, ya sabes como son los hombres- decía Win nerviosa recogiendo unos... ¿qué eran? Boxers de Edward, quien se sonrojó y los escondió atrás.

Bien, los espero abajo.- dijo dándose vuelta. – Ha! Recuerden que soy vieja pero para nada tonta-. Luego de esta indirecta se marchó dejando a los dos anonadados.

Se encontraban en la estación de trenes, Mei con los ojos hechos lágrimas abrazaba a la pequeña abuela Pinako fuertemente. Se volteó hacia

Winry, ella no sabría ni expresar todo el cariño que esa pequeña chica de coletas oscuras y particular tono de voz le haría falta. Su amiga.

Adios, Winry chan- decía abrazándola más no poder casi derribándola- Te extrañaré…dem...a…si…a…do- decía llorando.

-No sabes cuanta falta me harás, pequeñita- . Se separaron.- Sabes que tienes la puertas de esta casa abierta, Mei-. Se giró para abrazar a Alphonse.- A ti te veré pronto-. Dijo recibiendo su abrazo.

-Tenlo por seguro, Win. Ahora que mi hermano reunió "algo" de valor creo que las visitas serán mucho más seguidas y ahora tendremos más que el motivo del Automail roto. Bien amor, subamos nosotros- dijo tomando de la mano a Mei.

Edward miró a Winry, sabía que no era una despedida larga, la vería muy pronto. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó, Winry lo estrechó en sus delgados brazos.

Nos veremos pronto ¿no?- le susurró ella.

No lo dudes- le dijo besándola suavemente en los labios.

Suerte, prométeme que no harás nada estúpido-. Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Creo que ya he hecho todas las cosas estúpidas que puedas imaginar. Lo único idiota que estaba haciendo ya lo terminé y era no tener una razón para volver a verte. Adiós Win-.

La semana pasó volando. Ed y Al se instalaron en Central, habían alquilado habitaciones en un hotel por mientras que arreglaban los papeles para ver cuanto se iban a quedar. Mustang les había otorgado un buen puesto dentro del ejército, ellos se mantenían en el departamento de alquimistas y estaban encargados de hacer una tesis sobre sus descubrimientos, piedras filosofales, aportes y descuidos de Alquimia en el mundo.

Hay tanto papeleo se está tornando aburrido ¿no, Al?- decía Edward recostándose en la silla.

Mmm ¿Qué? …Lo siento no te escuche ¿qué decías?-

Nasa, ¿por qué estas tan distraído? Y ¿qué estás leyendo? Déjame ver- dijo arrebatándole el papel de las manos.- Wuuu! Una carta de..- miro el reverso.- Xing! Así que en eso estabas tan ocupado-. Se empezó a reír.- Nunca pensé que esa niña iba a tenerte aquí- se burlaba apuntando la palma de su mano.

Pásamela hermano, no termino de leerla. Ya basta-.

-Ja! Miren quien es el pequeño ahora- se burlaba Ed. A eso Mustang abrió la puerta.

No sabía que te dedicabas a burlar a tu hermano en el trabajo Acero-.

Lo siento Mustang, tiene sus ventajas ser el mayor- Roy le arrebató la carta.

Pensé que me iba a encontrar con un informe de sus tesis, pero esto..es mucho mejor- dijo riéndose.

Ya basta, en serio, ya los quiero ver…-decía Al tratando de arrebatar la carta. – Ya te quiero ver Roy, cuando le diga a la capitán que te vi con Havoc….fumando un cigarrillo- dijo Al con malicia.

Roy dejó caer la carta, su cara palideció más de lo normal y retrocedió.- Tú no harías eso Al, tú eres mucho más maduro de lo que pienso, mucho más que...Acero, por ejemplo- Ed lo miró dolido.- Tú…no…mejor me voy- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

General- dijo la capitán Hawkeye abriendo la puerta de par en par.- Me avisaron que se encontraba aquí, tiene una llamada muy importante esperando, al igual que Edward Elric-.

-He…si, ya voy- Roy le dirigió una significativa mirada a Al. – Sigan en lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo, Hawkeye retirará sus reportes-.

Roy se marchó dejando a los tres en la habitación.

¿Cómo les va chicos? Ed supe que por fin te pusiste los pantalones y le pediste a Winry ser tu novia-.

-Ja, que manera de decirlo. Y si, lo hice, como tú y Mustang, debe ser muy complicada una relación en el trabajo-. Dijo Ed con malicia.

Si, lo se. Es algo difícil de llevar ya que, a veces, el trabajo va primero, pero…- la capitán agachó al cabeza. Se notaba que no era nada fácil llevar una relación de esa manera.-

Riza, si hay algo en lo que podamos ayudar-decía Al.

-No chicos, no se preocupen. El General y yo resolvemos los problemas solos. – Riza levantó la cabeza, miró a los Elric, sus amigos, pero no podía contárselos ni a ellos. – Hablando de problemas, Edward tienes una llamada, creo que es importante- dijo sonriente.

Ed salió a contestar.

Alo, Edward Elric al habla-.

Edward Elric, aquí habla el Comandante Armstrong de la 5ª unidad- dijo con su típico acento alemán.

Hola Comandante ¿qué sucede? ¿por qué me llama si está a dos cuadras?-.

Precisamente por eso, no me encuentro exactamente a dos cuadras iba a tomar un tren para visitar a mis padres, cuando me topé finalmente en la estación con una visita suya que lo espera, así que me tomé el honor de traerla a mi unidad además de presentársela a mi hermana que al parecer, ya la conocía.-

Ha..¿y quién es?- dijo Edward dubitativo.

Porque no vienes y lo averiguas- dijo una voz femenina por el otro lado del auricular-. La cara de Ed se encendió.

Al salió a su encuentro y lo único que pudo ver fue a su hermano corriendo a mil por hora hacia la 5ª unidad.


	4. Curiosidad

Capítulo IV: Curiosidad

Ed sorprendió a la chica rubia que le daba la espalda, tomándola por la cintura y besándola con apresura. Ella se sonrojó ante tal sorpresivo beso y el comandante Armstrong también.

Wow! Comandante debería darme estas sorpresas más seguidas-. Dijo saludando al musculoso hombre.

Ejem! Bien..yo..los dejo solos. He cumplido con mi deber de traer a Winry Rockbell sana y salva hasta el cuartel más próximo, así que-

Espere, comandante ¿No nos acompañará a almorzar?- preguntó Win.

Mmm, sería un placer, pero quedé con Olivia..los visitaré más tarde.- dijo marchándose con un saludo en la sien.

Winry abrazó a su novio, no lo veía hace un buen tiempo.

Edo, te he extrañado demasiado-. Él la miró, la había extrañado más que nada, la semana se le hacía infinita sin su compañía.

Yo igual, Win. Lo siento- dijo separándose de ella. El afecto público todavía incomodaba un poco a Ed.- Debes estar cansada ¿te muestro mi habitación?- dijo con inocencia.

Ed, por favor ¿Acaso te me estás insinuado?- dijo con picardía.

No..yo..-Edward se sonrojó lo bastante para asimilara un tomate.

Era broma- dijo soltando una risa. – No te preocupes alquilé una habitación en un hotel- dijo ella.

Win, pero yo podría…-

No te preocupes- dijo acercándosele lo suficiente para un buen beso.- Vengo por unos días y además no sólo por ti tengo trabajo que hacer. Me han encomendado un encargo el General Mustang-.

¡Mustang! ¡Tú no trabajarás para él! …Ese, ese…-

¡EDWARD! Suficiente, puedo tomar mis propias decisiones. Hay! Te comportas como un inmaduro-.

Edward tamborileaba los dedos esperando detrás de la puerta del General Mustang, El Alquimista de Fuego o mejor conocido Mustang el desgraciado engreído, por su parte.

¿Sigues acá? Win no te dijo que la esperaras en el hotel- dijo Al comiendo un emparedado.

Lo se, pero prefiero esperarla aquí.-

Gio pienso- decía con la boca llena. Tragó.- Lo siento, yo pienso que ella debe tomar sus decisiones y sabe cuidarse sola-. Ed lo miró escéptico, le costaba aceptar que era novio de una de las mujeres más independientes de Amestris

Luego de una media hora y unas 5 tazas de café, Edward vio que la puerta se abría y de ella salía Winry con cara satisfecha apretando la mano de Mustang, sellando un trato al parecer y yéndose.

¿Y?- inquirió el rubio.

Ed! ¿Sigues esperando? ¿No te dije que lo hicieras en el hotel?- dijo sorprendida.

Eso ya no importa ¿Qué quería?-

Nada de tu incumbencia- dijo sin pelos en la lengua.

Win! Sabes que se lo sonsacaré a Mustang de todas formas, así que no te hagas la "ruda"-.

¡¿Cómo me llamaste?- gritó golpeándolo con su llave que Edward no tenía idea de donde la llevaba encima, era como si se la sacara de la nada.

Winry no le dijo nada, por más que Edward se esforzara, así se limitó a quedarse callado o eso era lo que la rubia suponía….

Edo..- tocó al chica la puerta de la habitación, Al le había dicho que era la 306, pero nadie respondía al llamado.- Edward…- entró a la habitación.

La estancia estaba algo desordenada, ropas sucias tiradas, la maleta deshecha, papeles repartidas en la mesita de noche, envoltorios de golosina, cajas de leche llenas en la bandeja, al parecer Ed había salido con apuro esa tarde.

Mmm- Winry levantó una de las camisetas de Ed y la apretó contra sí, su aroma estaba intacto. – Edo…

En eso escuchó una puerta que se cerraba.- ¡Win! ¿Qué…qué haces…aquí?- dijo el rubio sorprendido con un maletín en la mano y algo desconcertado.

Winry dejó caer la camiseta y besó a Edward en la mejilla.- Yo..quería ver si estabas aquí, como no te he visto en todo el día, te extrañaba y me preguntaba..- se sonrojó-…¿dónde estabas?-.

-Yo..mmm…estaba en el Cuartel, si ahí estaba arreglando unos asuntos de la tesis y la nueva investigación, cosas simples. Al te contará luego- dijo nervioso corriéndole el pelo de la cara a su novia.- Bueno ¿qué quieres hacer?- dijo dejándose caer en la cama exhausto.

La chica miró a su novio cansado y se sentó a horcajadas encima de Ed, el chico sorprendido se incorporó quedando a centímetro de la cara de la rubia, ella le empezó a besar lentamente y Edward siguió rápido el ritmo del beso mientras le acariciaba la cintura.

Por fin, solos- susurró Edward. Ella se limitó a asentir y le empezó a acariciar la espalda a su novio sintiendo su amplio pecho. Él se echó hacía atrás para que ella quedara encima de su pecho, la siguió besando para luego seguir a su mentón, cuello.

Winry le soltó la coleta a Ed y le acarició el pelo. Empezó a juguetear con su nariz, besó sus párpados, frente, se quiso incorporar más arriba, ya que se estaba cayendo, Ed la subió de la cintura hacía más arriba, la mano de Win chocó con unos papeles que yacían tirados cerca de la almohada.

Eh ¿qué es esto?- dijo la chica. Ed abrió los ojos de par en par al ver los papeles que descuidadamente yacían cerca de su intuitiva novia.

Nada…unas ecuaciones de Alquimia para calcular los efectos, en ciertas….sustancias- dijo apartando lo molesto que le impedía seguir disfrutando de Winry. La chica asintió con duda.- Sigamos en lo que estábamos- dijo un Ed lujurioso tomando a su novia y besándola apasionadamente mientras sus manos subían y bajaban por algo más que sólo sus caderas.

Edo, me hace cosquillas – decía ella subiéndole las manos. – Mm..Ed..-

¿Si?-

¿Por qué está mi cara plantada en "esos papeles de Alquimia" con mi nombre, datos..? Acaso me estabas…Espiando!- dijo ella tratando de levantarse del cuerpo de su amado, pero éste lo impidió.

No, Win- decía mientras la afirmaba de la cintura.- Eso es porque necesitaba dejar un documento para que te dejen...pasar...ya sabes es el "Ejército" y el engreído de Mustang con eso de la seguridad y...- no pudo terminar la frase ya que su novia le pegó con una llave inglesa de quien sabe dónde la sacó.

Pues a mí no me parece eso, Edward. Apuesto que andabas espiando lo que me pidió Roy, digo el General-

Ajá! Así que ahora es General, admite que estás trabajando para él, y no me has dicho nada de lo que tramas con él, porque…-

¡Porque era una sorpresa, idiota! No te quería decir ¿por qué crees que vine acá? ¿A verte solamente?-

Ed la miró sorprendido y enojado a la vez.- Y ¿en qué consiste ese importante trabajo? Si es que me puedes contar-.

Lo siento, perdiste la garantía de hacerlo. Además para que me preguntas si puedes decir que me ¡Espíen! Y punto ¿no?- la chica se cruzó de brazos y caminó hacia el fondo de la habitación, la candente atmósfera se había acabado.

Ella miró a Edward furiosa y él le devolvió la misma mirada, Win esperó una explicación o algo, pero su novio siempre tan testarudo lo único que hizo fue acomodarse en la cama. La rubia tomó su chaqueta y se marchó.

"Menuda estupidez" pensó el rubio, terminaron peleando por nada "Al tenía razón, a las mujeres hay que tratarlas con pinzas o saltan", se levantó "Hablando de Alphonse iré a buscarlo".

¡Winry!- ella miró a la mujer de uniforme azul que se acercaba alegremente.

Riza ¿cómo estás?-

Bien, que bueno volver a verte. El General me contó de su propuesta para que trabajes. Edward debe estar saltando de la emoción.-

Mmm, se supone- replicó Win apenada.- Y dime, ¿cómo van las cosas entre tú y Roy?-

La capitán hizo una mueca y tomó asiento. Ya hace más de 6 meses que el General y ella habían dado a luz su relación al mundo. Eso le había traído penas como alegrías, no faltaban las chismosas que hablaban a sus espaldas, pero ahora podía quitarse un peso de encima y decir "Si, amo a Roy Mustang".

Al principio todo iba viento en popa, no había que disimular o esconderse como antes. Mas ahora, las cosas cambiaron…Roy, ejem, digo el General, se ha vuelto más reservado, al principio pensaba que se había aburrido. Ya sabes que antes era y sigue siendo muy atento de parte de las mujeres- dijo en voz baja.- Pero él no es así, luego me di cuenta de que estaba teniendo más problemas en el trabajo….

" – _General le hago entrega del reporte de las últimas bases fronterizas- _

_Gracias Riza puedes dejarlas en mi escritorio, pero si no te has dado cuenta- Roy se levantó y sorprendió a la capitán tomándola por la cintura.- No hay nadie más en la habitación- le empezó a besar el cuello._

_Si me di cuenta, Roy- enfatizó al palabra.- Pero ya sabes que el trabajo es trabajo, así que con permiso, mi General. Debo regresar a mi escritorio- dijo zafándose del abrazo._

_Capitán, le ordeno que se mantenga en este mismo lugar y me deje hacer con usted lo que me dé la gana- Riza lo miró elocuentemente, tocó la perilla de la puerta cerrándola con pestillo._

_Bueno, ¿qué más se le puede hacer? Una orden es una orden.- Roy sonrió triunfante.- Pero le advierto que no soy nada fácil de tomar-._

_Mmm, eso lo veremos, Hawkeye- dijo acercándola contra sí y levantándole el mentón.- Espero que ahora no vengas con la excusa de que crees que Havoc o Fuery te están llamando o la próxima vez tendré que llamarles la atención-._

_A continuación Roy Mustang cerró las persianas y se dedicó unos 15 minutos de su tiempo en caer en la lujuria."_

" _- Capitán, la necesitan en la oficina del General Mustang- _

_Voy de inmediato- Riza salió de su oficina para voltear a la izquierda y seguir por el largo pasillo y entrar a la oficina del General. Ahí se encontraba el Comandante y General Armstrong._

_Como decíamos es mejor que distribuyan su herencia de otra manera y con otro testigo ya que yo no tengo mucha disciplina, Ha! Hawkeye ahí estás. Con ella pueden hablar si gustan, tiene un juicio crítico para estos casos-._

_Olivia se dio vuelta y saludó a la Capitán al igual que el Comandante. Riza no entendía porque ella debería ser de notaria de los Armstrong, pero si se lo ordenaban debía hacerlo. La General le explicó los puntos interrumpida de Alex._

_Lo siento, pero no creo que sea la persona indicada para estos temas, Es mejor que los contacte con un abogado que podrá dividir los terrenos y propiedades adecuadamente-. Dijo saliendo del compartimiento, más allá en el pasillo divisó al General. Le iba a gritar, pero vio que charlaba con alguien. Un hombre alto y rubicundo, General Mars, del sur de Amestris. Él hombre le hablaba a Roy con una voz muy grave._

_He quedado realmente anonado ante usted, general Mustang, los rumores son ciertos. Se maneja impecablemente sólo detecte un problema- los ojos de Roy se fijaron de inmediato en los del General contiguo.- El Alto mando, el cual usted está presente se ha recriminado un poco su situación con la Capitán, ya casi mayor, Hawkeye-._

_Roy tosió y miró hacia el suelo con gesto de indiferencia.- Eso se arreglara en cosa de tiempo, ya verá-."_

Y eso fue todo lo que pude escuchar. Luego me marché. Y tomé una decisión tarde o temprano el General Mustang le pondrá fin a todo esto.- Winry vio como su amiga agachaba la mirada y sus ojos se volvían cristalinos.

Riza, pero Roy ¿te ha dicho algo?-.

No, hasta ahora. Pero si me esquiva y no sé que hace o en que anda, está algo más frio…es como si tratara de alejarme.- Winry nunca había visto a Riza Hawkeye tan vulnerable. La capitán se enderezó y dijo: Gracias por todo Winry. Y bienvenida al cuartel.-

Riza…estoy segura que no es lo que tú crees.-

Las cosas están hechas, yo le prometí siempre acompañarlo hasta su objetivo y o debo ser un obstáculo-. Luego de esto siguió su camino.

Winry se puso pensar en Riza y Roy parecían la pareja perfecta y ahora sale esto, "¿pasará lo mismo entre Ed y yo? Tenemos peleas ,de repente demasiadas, pero.."

Hola Win- saludó Al iba con unas carpetas bajo el brazo y una carta en la mano. – Mei acaba de escribirme vendrá pronto.- Su cara de felicidad daba envidia.

¡Qué bien Al! ¿Vendrá a Central o?-

Ejem! Win…vendrá a vivir…ejem…conmigo- dijo algo sonrojado.

Ohh! Ya veo. Lo único que puedo decirte es…MÁS TE VALE QUE TOMES PRECAUCIONES JOVENCITO! – Al casi se cae de espaldas.

Lo se Win soy sólo un año menor que tú.-

Lo siento, siempre te veré como un pequeño Al- le dedicó una sonrisa.- Bien debo ir al departamento de uniformes. Nos vemos en la cena ¿no?-

Uniformes? Hey! Win..-

Nos vemos, ya sabes que no puedo trabajar sin unos buenos pantalones- decía yéndose.

Ya casi estamos. El número de daños se ha disminuido bastante en esta zona, pero necesitamos más de estas máquinas para aumentar el número de viviendas.- decía un ocupado Ed al sargento mayor Fuery.

Entendido, Sr. Eric- Ed lo fulminó con la mirada.- O sea Ed- sonrió.- Es la costumbre del trabajo.

Y ¿cuándo podría saber su mantención? Mustang dijo que había contratado a alguien experto en el tema-.

Si, el General dijo que había contratado a un experto en Mecánica y Maquinarias pesadas, Ya debe estar por llegar-.

Ha, que bien. – En ese momento el Teniente Havoc llega.

Ed, Fuery ¿Ya supieron?- dijo con alegría.

¡¿Qué?-

Lo que se viene, adivinen para que…-

Espera un poco Havoc ¿y el experto?- Havoc hizo un gesto.

Bah! Ya vendrá, debe estar en Uniformes.-

Ve a buscarlo antes de chismear que estamos cortos de tiempo!- dijo Fuer

Hay! Fuery, que estresado. Fúmate uno mejor estar peor que Breda en Navidad-.

Ed lo miró con cara de ironía y Havoc fue en busca del experto.

¡ Fuery! Debes venir inmediatamente dice el General.- dijo Havoc apresurado.- Ven ¡apúrate hombre!-

Pero…pero.. el experto..Ed-

Si, no se puede ir..-

Ya cállense los dos. Además el "Sr. Elric" preferirá trabajar a solas con el experto- Havoc sonrió con picardía, mientras Fuery volaba dejando caer unos planos-. "Y a este ¿qué le pasa?" pensó Ed. "Hay Fuery botó los planos…" los estaba recogiendo, cuando escucho los pasos y el abrir de la puerta.

Vaya, por fin llegó- decía de espaldas.- Soy…

Disculpe el atraso, pero tuve que traer mi equipo para trabajar ya que estos uniformes uno apenas se puede mover-.

Winry!

¡Edward!

Eeeeh….tu…¿eres la experta?- Ed quedó anonado ante la Winry en su mono de trabajo con pantalones y un top, siempre la veía así, pero ahora estaba en su trabajo, lo que lo hacía más excitante.

¿Experta? ¿Yo? – rió.- Es un poco altanero de esa manera, pero tengo asignado el Mantenimiento y Mecanismo de los tanques de construcción- decía mirando un papel.- Haa..tu eres el Alquimista a cargo….olvidaron anotar eso ¬¬..-

Hee…si, bueno ¿y tu uniforme?- Ed la miró con las manos en la cintura, él estaba con pantalones oscuros camisa y la chaqueta del ejército y no iba a dejar que vieran a Winry así.

Ya te dije, no puedo trabajar así. Entonces comencemos ¿dónde se encuentra el tanque?- dijo mirando hacia la puerta de trasera.

Eeeeh ¡¿Acaso crees que te voy a dejar salir así, si la mayoría son hombres?-

Lo siento, Sr. Elric, pero mi trabajo es totalmente particular, El General me asignó para esta misión y si no le gusta, me voy.- dijo tomando sus cosas y dándose la vuelta-.

Winry- Ed se le adelantó y le cerró la puerta.- No seas inmadura- le tiró la chaqueta- Póntela y último le guiñó un ojo.

Ya tengo la mía- le sacó la lengua.- Y no soy inmadura, _engreído- _dijo por lo bajo, tomando sus cosas.

¿Sigues molesta?- dijo agarrándole una muñeca.

Edward, en el trabajo no somos pa-re-ja ¿ok?- dijo molesta

Lo siento, pero él que da las órdenes aquí soy yo-. Dijo sonriéndole y acercándola hacia si.

Jum! Eso lo veremos-. Winry dejó que Ed le tomara la cara para luego girarla, el chico la agarró de la cintura fuertemente y la obligó a besarlo.

Eso es abuso- dijo enojada.

Lo se, linda- dijo besándola de nuevo y subiéndole el cierre.- Aunque no quieres siempre serás mía-.

De todas formas sigo molesta-.

Eso lo veremos-. Dijo el rubio con picardía saliendo tras ella.


	5. Celos

Nota: Muchas gracias por los repentinos reviews de verdad me inspiran a seguir adelante, ojala pudiera hacerlo lo más rápido posible, pero el deber llama y he estado con demasiados exámenes. Gracias no saben cuánto me alegra el día su apoyo . Les advierto que contiene lemon.

Capítulo V: Celos

Hermano ya para de darle a todo el mundo una mirada asesina- dijo Alphonse. Se encontraban sentados a las afueras del compartimiento de tanques, viendo como Winry se preocupaba de las máquinas con un gran número de ayudantes dispuestos a traerles lo que sea. – Es Win ella trabaja en eso, déjala-. Ed le lanzó una mirada para nada comprensiva.

Es que…me carga como la miran..como si fuera…como si fuera….- en ese momento pasaron dos oficiales

Oye ¿has visto lo buena que está la mecánica?-

Si, pero me dijeron que tenía de novio a un alquimista-

¿En serio? Qué suerte la de él! aunque quizás un militar le resulte más atractivo que...-

Mejor cállate trabaja aquí- dijo el otro bajando al voz.

¿En el ejército? Bah, no creo ni que esté. Voy a ir echarle una mano con esas herramientas, jeje- dijo arqueando las cejas

Ed se paró de un tiro ya que Al lo sujetó todo el tiempo, tapándole la boca. – Y ¿a dónde crees que vas? Teniente- leyó el nombre sosteniéndolo de la chaqueta – Brenson. Porque para que sepa el novio de la chica que está muy buena esta aquí!- dijo apuntándose y mostrándole un puño.

Está bien, señor Elric no sabía que era su novia o si no..-

¡¿O si no qué? La hubieras ido a molestar ¿acaso?- grito enojado.

No para nada, yo…yo…- dijo temblando el teniente.

Hermano bájalo, ya le diste un susto-.

Ed lo bajó, el teniente se sacudió la chaqueta miró a su amigo y dijo: Permiso-. Se marchó corriendo.

Deberías ser menos impulsivo-

Tú deberías callarte-

Chicos!- saludó Win limpiándose la cara.- Hay! No saben lo cansador que es esto, con tanta gente mirándote trabajar ¡Como si una chica no supiera controlar una máquina!-. Se quitó la toalla.- ¿Pasa algo?-.

Los chicos se miraron.- No nada, yo creo que es hora de que nos vayamos ¿no?- replicó Ed.

Si, si. Debo ir a recoger mis cosas y los alcanzo-.

Edward y Winry se quedaron solos. – Ok, entonces voy a darme una ducha y..-

-¿Por qué no te la das en el hotel?-. Winry se volteó.- Así estás más relajada-.

-¿Tienes algún apuro?-

-No, sólo que las duchas de acá no deben ser muy…higiénicas-.

-Ha…y ¿cómo sabes? ¿Acaso has entrado al baño de chicas?- lo miró escéptica.

-No, pero las de hombres…-

-Ed ya suéltalo-.

-Yo…es que…¡Vamos al hotel AHORA!-.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?- le gritó tomó sus cosas y lo llevó arrastrando al hotel.

¿Y cómo están tus padres? Mei- preguntó Alphonse.

Muy bien, amor. Te mandan saludos. Aunque pusieron algo de problemas con esto de…-Mei se sonrojó un poco.- vivir juntos, ellos son más a la antigua, pero les explique que ahora las parejas se conocen mejor…-

Mei- Alphonse le tomó la mano.- Si no quieres hacer esto podemos dejarlo, tú lo sabes muy bien-. Winry levantó la mirada de su plato y contempló a Mei y Al, "Se ven tan felices, tan...enamorados". Ed les dirigió una mirada de asco mientras cogía unas patatas. "Que cursis son...Oh! por Dios, Al deja de poner esa mirada de embobado que perturba a todo el mundo"

Alphonse, por supuesto que quiero vivir contigo- sonrió la pequeña, a pesar de su corta edad Mei era muy madura, ya tenía la edad suficiente para estar con Alphonse, a solas.

Ejem. Y Mei ¿Cómo esta Ling y Ran fan?-interrumpió Win.

Muy bien, ha..y hablando de Ling- Mei revoloteó en su cartera en busca de algo.- Les trajo una invitación.

Ed recogió la carta que le ofrecía Mei. La abrió y leyó.

-Pues ¿qué dice, Ed?- preguntó Win.

- Emm nos invitan a…su fiesta de compromiso.- La cara de Winry, Alphonse y Mei se encendieron.

-Eso es magnífico-

-No puedo creerlo-.

-¿Cómo es qué un emperador…en este caso Ling se pudo casar con..su súbdita?-

-Por lo que me contó Ran fan tuvieron muchos problemas para posibilitar su boda, pero después de todo… Ling la ama- dijo Mei con ojos soñadores.

Ed la miró con cara "Estás Loca".- Si...como decía entonces tendremos que viajar a Xing-.

¡Qué emocionante! Yo nunca he visitado Xing- replicó Winry.

Ni yo-. Dijo Ed.

Pero ¿cómo conseguiremos 4 pasajes para ir hasta Xing?-.

Bueno, eso lo veremos en el transcurso de tiempo que nos queda ¿no, Ed?-.

Pero, ¿qué hablan? Mis padres nos van a enviar pasajes a todos. Dah- hizo un gesto con las manos.

Ed acompañó a Winry hasta su habitación.

Ed- él la miró.- Me voy a acostar, mañana tengo trabajo -. Dijo dándole un suave beso en los labios.

No- dijo reteniéndola.- Vas a tener que esperar un poco-. Y seguido de esto le plantó un beso en los labios mucho más intenso que el de ella.

-Edo- dijo entre suspiros.

Winry abrió la puerta de su habitación sin dejar de besarlo, mientras Ed la sostenía por la cintura. A continuación la tomó en sus brazos y ella no dejaba de darle besos en la comisura de los labios. El ambiente se estaba poniendo realmente caliente, Edward empezó a acariciarle las piernas a Winry a medida que iba subiendo su falda. Ella le desabrochaba la camisa, tocando su amplio y contorneado pecho. Le desató la coleta, enredando sus dedos en la rubia melena.

Hay Winry, déjame tocarte- suspiró sacándole la fina polera a tirantes que traía puesta. Ella se mordió el labio dejando a relucir su blanco sostén de encaje. Winry rozó su pelvis contra la de él, excitando aún más al Elric. Se puso encima de él desabrochando su pantalón.

"Estamos llegando muy lejos" pensó él, pero eso no le importaba porque estaba al borde de la locura por ella.

Tocó cada centímetro de su blanca piel, ella lo besó mientras bajaba sus pantalones y ceñía su cadera, que solo llevaba unas finas braguitas, a las de él, dejándole escapar un gruñido cerca de la oreja de ella por el movimiento pélvico.

Hay Edo- soltó un gritito arqueando la espalda provocándolo con sus pechos. Edward se sumergió entre esos dos montículos desabrochando el sostén. Ella le dio una mirada incitándolo a seguir.

Edward no podía creer lo que veía, eran hermosas, Winry se estiró hacia atrás y él la sujetó de la cintura.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ante la mirada de él.

-Nada, es que eres….bellísima-. Ella se sonrojó.

La besó en el cuello bajando hasta uno de sus senos y tomándolo con los labios. Ella soltó un gemido aumentando el movimiento en el rubio. La chica le masajeaba la cabeza.

No paraba de lamer los rosados pezones de su amada, cuando descendió por su vientre llegando a las delicadas bragas. Winry gimió y se arqueó ante él. Edward sonrió por su respuesta. Empezó a juguetear con ellas cuando escuchó un sonido. La cabeza de Winry giró hacía la mesita de noche.

Es mi celular-

No respondas, amor- dijo en un sonido guturalmente el rubio volviendo a besarle mientras le sacaba las braguitas y delineaba su maravilloso cuerpo con la otra mano, ella se abrazaba a su torso y con las piernas trataba de bajar sus bóxers.

Rozó sus genitales. Ed soltó un gruñido que hizo que Winry gimiera. Su celular volvió a sonar. Él lo tiró al piso, pero siguió sonando.

Edward…- él la miró con ternura y pasión al mismo tiempo. – Lo…lo siento- decía tratando de incorporarse.

-No...- no la dejó levantarse.- No creo que sea tan placentero como esto…- le dio otro profundo beso. Winry se recostó dejando que él la acariciara.

-Hay mírenla ¡tan sumisa!- se burló él, atrayéndola hacia sí.

- ¿Ah sí?- desafió ella bajando sus manos hasta su sexo y viendo el respirar agitado de su novio. Luego deshizo lo que estaba haciendo alejándose un poco de él.

- Siempre tan persuasiva- le susurró al oído incitándola a continuar.

Winry lo besó continuando su placentera tarea cuando nuevamente sonó el celular de ella.

-Mmm...Me tiene arto..- dijo Edward tomándolo con una mano y tratando de apagarlo.

- Ve quién es- dijo ella sin despegarse de él. Ya no sabía como todo había pasado tan rápido, un momento que se dejó llevar y ya había llegado a esto con Edward, pero tampoco se arrepentía.

Ed tampoco se dio cuenta de lo rápido que ocurrió todo, era perfecto excepto por ese estúpido celular. Miró la pantalla del teléfono móvil "¿Mustang? ¡¿MUSTANG?".

¿Qué hace Mustang llamándote a esta hora?- le preguntó mirándola recelosamente.

Hay pásamelo- dijo ella quitándoselo.- Y no me mires así-. Winry se trató de levantar para responder, Ed la sostuvo.

-No Win, ahora no, déjalo para después- le susurró mientras besaba su cuello.

-Edo, me distraes- dijo ella respondiendo.- Alo…si...si por supuesto, no para nada. No se preocupe, General-.

Ed refunfuñó en las sabanas, viendo como Winry se ponía de pie y se vestía. – No, no me molestó- decía le formuló a Ed un "Lo siento mucho".

Ed se enojó, un lo siento no era lo suficiente para haber perdido un momento tan dulce con Winry, ya pensaba tres maneras de cortarle el pescuezo a Mustang "Maldito general, altanero. Va a pagar cada uno de mis preciados minutos que él tomó cuando podría estar en este momento haciéndole el amor a Win". Refunfuñó.

Ed, lo siento debo bajar a ver unos planos-.

Ya que importa ahora- dijo enojado.

Hay Edward. No te pongas así. Lo siento, además ya tendremos más tiempo-. Se acercó a él. – No te enojes, por favor- dijo acariciándole el pelo. Edward se dio vuelta.

O es Mustang o es alguien del automail o alguien del ejército. Ya vete-.

Edward no seas inmaduro ¿cómo dices eso? Es mi trabajo, por algo estoy aquí en Central-.

Quizás sea mucho mejor que yo te vaya a visitar a Rizembool ¿no?-.

A Winry le dolió lo que el chico le soltó y Ed no le tomó el peso solo estaba muy celoso.

¡Bueno quizás deba volver terminado esto ¿no?- gritó cerrando su puerta de golpe.

Huy! Viene aquí a subirme la lívido y luego me deja así…-refunfuñó levantándose.

A los 5 minutos Winry abre la puerta: Y vete a tu cuarto!- dijo tirándole su camisa y pantalones, luego cerró de nuevo la puerta de golpe.


	6. Partida

Capítulo VI: Partida

Edward se levantó de un genio horrible la mañana siguiente, bajó a tomar desayuno y se encontró con Alphonse sorbiendo su café.

¿Y Winry?-

-Ya se fue-.

-¡¿Qué? Pero si…- decía Ed enfurecido. Luego recuperó la calma y su ego.- Dile que la próxima vez avise para no esperarla, uno no puede andar gastando el tiempo en ella por si no sabe-.

¿Acaso sucedió algo que debería saber o..?-

Alphonse! Se nos hace tarde-. Murmuró marchándose al auto.

-Buenos días, Ed- saludó Fuery. Él soltó un gruñido, Alphonse se excusó.

-Hermano, no deberías ser tan gruñón. No es su culpa que tengas problemas amorosos-. El rubio lo miró elocuentemente.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo. Me voy a la oficina, adiós Al-.

Ed estaba que echaba humos, no había visto a Winry, no sabía nada de Winry y estaba furioso consigo mismo y con Winry.

¡Fuery!-

¿Mm?-

¿Y mis planos?-.

¿Qué ….planos?-preguntó temeroso.

Los que te pedí. La "experta" debería presentarse con ellos ¿no?-.

Ha….esos planos-tomó aire.- Ejem…le pediré a Havoc que los traiga-.

Luego de un tiempo llega Havoc con típica facha varonil de siempre y un cigarrillo en la boca.

Los planos- puso unos rollos en la mesa.- Como ordenaste, Elric-.

Debería venir "ella" a explicarlos, esa es su tarea- no iba a pronunciar su nombre por hoy.

Ha si, hablando de eso, la experta dice que está todo en las instrucciones y su trabajo con usted está resuelto. Cualquier duda envíela conmigo-. Dijo Havoc temeroso.

Que…que…¡QUE!- rugió Ed.- Maldita…..-susurró.- Dile que….dile que- no podía controlar su genio.

¿Ed? ¿quieres un vaso de agua?-.

No, no quiero. Dile que…¡.Que venga ahora mismo a presentarse si no quiere que yo vaya para allá!- gritó a Havoc quien salió disparado.

Volvió al rato, algo descompuesto.-Edward, dice que…..lo siento…dice que…ejem- se aclaró la voz- que aunque vayas no te puede atender y que cualquier queja que vayas con el General-.

Sonó la campana de almuerzo. "Así que eso quiere" pensó. En el camino al casino se topó con Mustang.

-¿Qué hay, Acero?-.

-¿Qué crees?- ironizó.

-Vamos, no pongas esa cara. Havoc me contó que las cosas entre la señorita Rockbell y tú estaban atareadas-. Maldito Havoc. Soplón. Ed hizo una mueca. –Mujeres, nadie las entiende-. Suspiró el general-.

Ed no le devolvió la mirada, además la gota que había rebalsado el vaso fueron las llamadas de Mustang.

-Hey ¡Anímate! Mira los muchachos del cuartel y yo estamos organizando una salida hoy al bar de aquí cerca, Al ya se unió. Así que date un respiro y ahí te desahogas un poco ¿qué te parece?-.

-Lo pensaré-. Dijo Ed alejándose a almorzar. Le interesaba la idea, pero no quería que Winry se enojara más si sabía que salía con los muchachos dejando las cosas así como si nada.

-Hola Edward- Ed se giró para ver a la capitán Hawkeye.

-Hola Riza ¿qué tal todo?-.

-Como siempre trabajo, trabajo, trabajo ¿y tú? No pareces muy animado hoy-.

-No, hoy desperté del otro lado de la cama-. Literalmente.

Se fueron a sentar con Alphonse, comandante Armstrong, Falman, y más allá se divisaba el General. Quien se fue a sentar a otra mesa junto otro General que Ed desconocía. Le extrañó esto al rubio ya que normalmente se sentaba con Riza, su novia, y todo el Cuartel sabía de su relación oficial no publicada.

Pero luego se distrajo al ver que Winry aún no llegaba a almorzar.

Al ¿has visto a Winry?-.

Pensé que ya la habías visto por eso tenías esa cara-. Ed no sabía a qué se refería. Alphonse apuntó hacia una mesa.

Ahí estaba Winry entra algunos oficiales charlando muy acaloradamente y riendo. Sin prestarle la mínima atención. La poca paciencia de Ed explotó. Alphonse ya no sabía de qué color estaba el rostro de su hermano, ya que pasó del rojo al morado tan rápido, que paciera que fuera a transmutar todo el edificio.

-¿Edward? ¿Estás bien?- dijo Hawkeye. Ed no dijo nada, se paró en un santiamén y fue directo hacia la mesa de la Rockbell.

Ella ni siquiera se percató.- Win….ry- dijo controlándose. La chica ni se inmutó.- ¡Win..ryy!-. Nada.- ¡WINRYYYYYYYYYY!-.

-No tienes porqué gritar, Edward Elric- "Edward Elric" eso solo lo decía cuando estaba muy enojada.

-Necesito hablarte- masculló entre dientes.

-Lo siento, estoy ocupada-. Dijo reanudando su conversación.

Que vengas…ahora o yo mismo te traeré- dijo hirviendo en celos.

-Atrévete- lo retó la chica.

Edward se arremangó las mangas y levantó a Winry en un dos por tres.

-Edward bájame ya, ¡Edward Elric! ¡Bájame!- reclamaba la rubia.- Huyy-suspiró cuando la bajó.

¿Qué quieres?- le dijo la chica enfurecida.

Edward la miró insolentemente.- Mira, un punto es que estés enojada, peor otro es que te pongas animosa con el primer hombre que te pase por delante..-

-¿Animosa? ¿Estás tratando de decir que soy…que soy?- decía enfurecida.

-NO, ya estás malinterpretando las cosas de nuevo..-

-¿De nuevo?-gritó ella.- Mira Sr. Elric el único que está aquí malinterpretando situaciones eres tú! ¿Por qué no mejor me voy a quejar a Rizembool? -. Se fue.

De vuelta en el hotel Edward pensó que era mejor decirle a Winry que saldría con los muchachos a un bar… no, mejor a un lugar a charlar, podría malinterpretarlo normalmente estaba muy irritable.

Winry- golpeó. No respondió. La puerta estaba junta.

Si, ..claro que si..yo creo que podríamos verlos juntos, es buena idea-. Decía la chica. Al parecer hablaba por celular.

Edward se puso a escuchar detrás de la puerta.- Si normalmente Edward ha estado totalmente hecho un idiota- "¿Qué?" pensó él.- Si, me encantaría visitarte iré apenas pueda. Ya ..besos- "¿besos?".

Winry escuchó un crujido y volteó a ver un ojo topacio entre la puerta y la pared.

-¡Edward!- dijo sorprendida para después poner una mala cara.

-¿Con quién hablabas?-.

-¿Qué hacías detrás de mi puerta?-.

-¿Qué es eso de "iré apenas pueda"?-. la imitó.

-¿Acaso estabas escuchando?-.

-¿Acaso…?- Ed pensó.- Winry ¿cómo pudiste?-. decía viniendo hacia ella.

-¿Edward? ¿Tú como puedes? ¿Acaso no confías en mí? ¿Crees que te engaño?-.

No lo sé. Dime tú-. Discutió.

Winry se entristeció.- ¿No te das cuenta?- se sentó contra la pared.- Vivimos peleando…-

Ed se entristeció igual y suspiró. Se sentó al lado de ella.- No…lo sé…cuesta admitirlo-.

Winry no quería que las cosas terminaran, solo quería saber que él iba a estar ahí para ella, e iba a confiar en ella.- Yo tengo mi trabajo, Ed. Me llaman porque soy buena mecánica-. Decía.

-Lo sé, eso nadie puede discutirlo,…lo siento, de verdad que las cosas no son como esperaba..-

"¿Qué?" pensó la rubia "¿Qué…no son como las esperaba?" Bajo la mirada y volteó la cara, no quería que la viera al borde de las lágrimas.- Parece que lo mejor es darle un tiempo a todo ¿no? Hasta que estemos bien-. Dijo ella con un dolor en el pecho.

Ed se sorprendió, no quería decir eso, se refería a la conversación telefónica no a otras cosas…Ella quería terminar, lo comprendió. –Tienes razón- Winry aguantó las lágrimas, Ed estaba destrozado.

Adios Winry-. La miró, ella ahí sentada contra la puerta, hermosa como siempre, y ¿eso fue todo? Lo dio todo por nada, ¿qué ganaba salvando al mundo entero de homúnculos y descubrir los secretos de la alquimia si no tenía lo que más quería?...y ahora, ya no estaba con él.

-Adios Ed-. Le tocó un mechón de pelo. Y luego él se marchó…..

-¿Hermano?- dijo Alphonse al verlo entristecido.- ¿Qué pasa?-.

Edward estaba en shock.- Winry rompió conmigo-.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué hiciste?-.

-Al, no puedo ahora. Me voy a la cama-.

-Hermano...ven conmigo te hará bien salir un rato-. Edward se negó, pero Al lo obligó.

Winry se desplomó en su cama pensando en lo último ocurrido, ¿cómo es que las cosas dieron un giro tan brusco? De verdad que no podía tratar con chicos, con Ed, ¿pasó todo para esto?.. Unas finas lágrimas recorrieron su delicada faz y la chica se quedó inmóvil pensando, en Riza y el coronel, también tenían sus problemas dentro de ejército, ya que no sabían si su relación estaba permitida, Al y Mei, ellos eran perfectos, Ling y Ran fan iban viento en popa, pero ella…

Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando tuvo una llamada telefónica, era la abuela Pinako, de verdad tiene un sexto sentido….

Edward se sentía extraño, por una parte ya llevaba una buena cantidad de alcohol en su cuerpo. "Las penas se pasan con una sola cosa, Acero…" decía Mustang ofreciéndole otra jarra de cerveza, al parecer, ya no distinguía que era lo que se echaba a la boca, con tal de que le hiciera olvidar que era un hombre soltero sin compromiso sin chica sin Winry.

Oye hermano, creo que es hora de llevarte de vuelta al hotel-.

Edward lo miró con una cara de vagabundo sin nombre.- Esss..toy bien…solo dile a ella que no se moleste en arreglar mi automail que yo solo la haré…seré el nuevo mecánico de la familia. Heeeee!- brindaba Ed, mientras los demás lo apremiaban.

No te preocupes Acero, las chicas vienen y van, a mí siempre me pasaba, especialmente con el General, cuando decía "sí está es la chica" al día siguiente rompía conmigo por él de acá al lado- se quejaba Havoc apuntando al General.

-Pero apuesto a que no tuviste ninguna como ella…-

-¿Cómo Winry? Por supuesto que no, si la hubiera tenido no la habría dejado ir, ni leso- decía encendiendo un cigarrillo.

"Fui un idiota" pensó en su fuero interno Ed. "Deje escapar a la mejor chica que jamás conoceré, mi mejor amiga, mi primer y único amor…por mis celos y…"

-Alphonse, llévame al hotel. Rápido- dijo incorporándose y tratando de ponerse la chaqueta. Su hermano lo ayudó y lo llevó hasta el auto.

Llegó al hotel y fue corriendo a la habitación de Winry. "Winry….winry". Tocó, pero no tuvo respuesta. Abrió y…

No había nada…todo se había ido, fue como si ella nunca hubiera estado ahí, la habitación estaba como nueva.

Bajo a recepción. El hombre lo quedó mirando extrañamente por su vestimenta y el olor a alcohol que debe despedir.

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo, señor?- dijo extrañado.

Quiero saber ¿ por qué la habitación de Winry Rockbell está desocupada?-.

Lo siento, pero eso es infor…-

No me importa que tipo de información, mire- dijo mostrando el reloj de alquimista estatal.- Necesito saber qué demonios pasó…ahora-

Y ¿qué tiene que ver el reloj?- Ed se desesperó.- Está bien, está bien- dijo el hombre.- La señorita Rockbell ya no se hospeda aquí-. Dijo revisando un libro de apuntes.

¿Qué? ¿Y en dónde se hospeda?-.

Que voy a saber yo, no se pregunta eso a los huéspedes…- Edward lo miró con furia y aplastó su pierna de automail al piso.- Creo que pidió prestado el teléfono y el chofer la llevó a la estación de trenes-. Suspiró

¿Hace cuánto?-.

Unos diez minutos-.

Alphonse a la estación de trenes, ahora-. Le dijo al hermano.

Para tener una borrachera Edward lucía perfectamente atento. Legaron y corrió hacía la pantalla de salidas. "Debe haber sido Rizembool" pensó. El tren hacía Rizembool salía en cosas de minutos.

Ed se acercó a la estación y buscó una chica rubia muy guapa, pero no se veía. Luego pudo deslumbrar una coleta rubia subiendo una maleta. -¡Win!- gritó, pero la chica no escuchó.

-¡Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!- el tren partió. Edward corrió y corrió. Trataba de golpear su ventana, pero no alcanzo. Se desesperó.

El tren partió. Se fue. Él había llegado, pero ella se había ido.


End file.
